icohealersfandomcom-20200213-history
Healing
Healing When it comes to healing there are many approaches and styles but gamewise there is technically only two paths to choose from. Healer and Medic. Healer gives you the skills first-aid, poison, and gardening and the ability to make your own bandages. Medic gives you first-aid, parry, shield, and dagger. As you can see the difference is combat vs crafting. In game it's seen as healers are the school taught and medics are field healers. I mentioned earlier many paths aside from the two main types. In game we have midwives, surgeons, nurses, doctors, field medics, apothocaries, and general healers. Typically as long as its' game approperiate and time relevant you can be whatever type of healer you want to be and can specialize however you wish to. Ethics It is important to realize that as a healer you literally have life in your palms. It is ok to make mistakes but with such an important subject as life,' mistakes are lethal'. First point of ethics is to never lie to a patient. It is a fine line to walk, if a patient is critically injured and asks "How am I.", the truth could trigger panic or shock so it is best to be vague. Notice I say vague not lie. Another good point in lying to patients is with dealing with stubborn or difficult people. It may seem easier to just lie when diagnosing or medicating them but it can lead to harmful situations. The biggest side effect to lying is the loss of trust. If people don't trust you to heal them what good are you as a healer? The last bit I want to discuss about ethics is code of conduct and privacy. You as a healer can''' turn no one down nor force people to get healed'''. The big issue here is even if you hate somebody it is your duty as a healer to see that they are healthy. The only exception is if someone is blacklisted from the infirmary (usually for violence towards healers or other patients) then you can refuse to treat them in the infirmary. Following the Hippocratic oath I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant: I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow. I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measurest that are required, avoiding those twin traps of over treatment and therapeutic nihilism. I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug. I will not be ashamed to say "I know not", nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery. I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given to me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God. I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick person, whose illness may affect their family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick. I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure. I will remember that I remain a member of society with special obligations to all my fellow people, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm. If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, be respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help.